


[Art Post] Miscellaneous Star Wars Pics

by Lightpoint



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Art, Comic, Crack, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Fanart for 'The Gathering' by Darth Videtur, Gen, Gen Fanart, Het and Slash, Line Art, M/M, Multi, NSFW Art, Rule 63, Threesome - F/M/M, Worksafe Art, gender-flipped Sidious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightpoint/pseuds/Lightpoint
Summary: Exactly what the title says! Anything NSFW will be separated out, and indicated in the chapter titles. It probably won't be too bad tho, just of the 'varying stages of undress' variety. And most of these will be Gen.





	1. Kinda NSFW: Sidious from 'The Gathering' by Darth Videtur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda NSFW, but has 'strategic blurring.' Sidious in the slave outfit from Darth Videtur's fic [The Gathering. ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7728016/chapters/17614513) I'm experimenting with the colored version, and will update with that if I can make it work ^_^

Drawing of Sidious from Darth Videtur's fic [The Gathering. ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7728016/chapters/17614513)

[](http://s3.photobucket.com/user/lightpoint/media/30ea5696-b2df-4602-8ef7-a9d4939d2a7e.png.html)


	2. 1920s/30s Gangster AU, Maul, Savage, Sidious, Kenobi, Skywalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok...What the title says. These are mostly just for funsies, because this idea seriously tickled me pink ^_^
> 
> This is ALSO [the spawn](http://desirefortheoriginals.tumblr.com/post/153751946439/okmodern-aumaul-thoughts-theres-got-to-be-a#post-notes) of the Tumblr blog desirefortheoriginals....see the beginning of the post for CONTEXT.

**So it all started with[one of my asks](http://desirefortheoriginals.tumblr.com/post/153751946439/okmodern-aumaul-thoughts-theres-got-to-be-a#post-notes) ...**

_Ok...Modern AU!Maul. Thoughts? There's GOT to be a way to do it! He's still a total beast, though there's a thin layer of civilization... Maybe Hitman!Maul? Or Secret Agent Maul? double-oh-Maul...SOMEONE STOP ME'_

**Which was answered:**

_Mafia boss Maul! Performs a hostile take over of most gangs in the area until he controls all of them from deep, deep underground ((y'know, nothing like his takeover of Mandalore//sarcasm))_

**And I got a brainwave, so I added THIS:**

*jumps in*

His brother Savage is his right-hand man. Together they kick ass. They compete in underground bare-knuckles boxing rings for fun, and become widely known for both ruthlessness and extreme combat skills. Multiple assassination attempts (courtesy of, among others, Mama Tenzin’s all-female death squads) fail. Maul develops a tendency to lounge around in his Evil Lair shirtless. Because reasons.

BUT THEN Maul fucks up big time, and kills Sabine ‘the Duchess’ Mandalore, the on-again, off-again One True Love of troubled-but-ruggedly-handsome Detective Kenobi. Basically, Maul grows too powerful…and brings both the righteous fury of the JPD (Jedi Police Department), and the gleeful wrath of the SITH (Super Illegal Terrifying Hellbeast) crime family down on his magnificent, tattooed ass.

Pissed off at his former subordinate moving in on his territory, Don Sidious shows up at Maul and Savage’s celebratory banquet in a red tuxedo (complete with a scarf, greatcoat, leather gloves, and cane) and beats the everliving crap out of them in a giant gun-fu duel.

(…Because if we’re going with the Clone Wars plotline, let’s go with ALL OF IT and damn that was a great lightsaber fight…)

…Maul survives, and regrets it. Detective Kenobi feels much better about the crime lord’s disappearance than he should. His partner, Detective Skywalker, is all smiles. 

*_*

**##############################**

**BEHOLD THE SEMI-CRACKY AU GOODNESS:**

Maul and Savage living the high life (and RCs 1 and 2 because reasons). Also, Detectives Kenobi and Skywalker xD Sketched and scanned:

[](http://s3.photobucket.com/user/lightpoint/media/maulthekingpin.jpg.html)

Sidious...yep, I couldn't resist. Freehand on my tablet:

[](http://s3.photobucket.com/user/lightpoint/media/mobsidious2.png.html)

MOAR Sidious, this time sketched out, scanned, and colored in Autodesk. Yeah I put WAAAAY too much thought into this:

[](http://s3.photobucket.com/user/lightpoint/media/f0925266-f099-4c4d-93b6-e076c7ea7612.png.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when I procrastinate. FML.  
> [I also stuck this on Tumblr.](http://onelightpoint.tumblr.com/post/153812059299/okmodern-aumaul-thoughts-theres-got-to-be-a)


	3. Kinda NSFW (PG-13): Padme/Palpatine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PG-13, so kinda NSFW, meaning there's _almost_ boobs. Padme/Palpatine. It's also an illustration for [ Chapter 2 of Aggressive Negotiations. ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8173660/chapters/18921256)

From [Chapter 2 of Aggressive Negotiations: ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8173660/chapters/18921256)

“Fabiau’s piece on my alleged exploits with the head of Black Sun is especially riveting,” Palpatine deadpanned. “And good morning.” Padmé grinned, impulsively leaned in to kiss his cheek, the sheet slipping a bit.

“Good morning yourself,” she said, arousal stirring lazily as she realized that she was practically molded to his side…a fact which Palpatine was very definitely aware of, if the tense shifting of his lower half was anything to go by. He balanced the datapad on his lap and lifted his arm so that she could scoot closer, slipping the sheet lower in the process. She shivered as he traced absentminded patterns on the back of her neck.

“Busy day?” Padmé heard herself say.

“More or less…Bit of a lull until noon. I have weekends too, you know,” he said at her incredulous laugh.

Anakin stirred when the food arrived, courtesy of a service droid. He woke slowly, in fits and starts, and patted the mattress next to him blindly.

“…Padmé?”

She disentangled herself and shook Anakin’s shoulder.

“Right here, Ani,” she murmured, stroking his hair. “Wake up…There’s food.”

“Where – “

“Good morning, Anakin.”

Padmé’s stomach flipped as her husband sat bolt upright at Palpatine’s greeting, a dark flush spreading rapidly across his skin. His hair was thoroughly mussed, and the sheet bunched around his waist was doing very little to hide the erection straining against his stomach.

“Ah…”

Padmé could count the number of times Anakin had been struck speechless on one hand.

Her smile grew as he surveyed the admittedly odd scene; Padmé propped up against the headboard, her hair a mess, holding the Chancellor’s blinking datapad while he poured himself a cup of caff, both of them watching Anakin carefully.

“I guess I wasn’t dreaming,” he said.

******  
*  
******

[](http://s3.photobucket.com/user/lightpoint/media/38c4bdcc-9ec3-4add-8902-8fb630ca4987.png.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. The 'camera POV' is Anakin...What a morning!  
> 2\. See what happens when I procrastinate??!!! *glares at Powerpoint presentation*


	4. Gender-flipped Sidious, Livia the Holonet Technician, PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I got thinking about female!Sidious after a conversation with Cinnamon_Girl...I got 2 results. I gave her Padmé,'s 'Fireside Chat With Anakin' gown and a version of Palpatine's robes from Revenge of the Sith.
> 
> The others are Livia Auger, the currently-in-mortal-peril Senate employee from 'Nothing to See Here.' O_O

**Rule 63!Sidious**  
Maybe she'd be 'Sheevé Palpatine' or something....

**Revenge of the Sith Era:**

[](http://s3.photobucket.com/user/lightpoint/media/822df28c-7a7b-4aff-9042-0d56ddc847c0.png.html)

**The Twenty-something Apprentice years:**

[](http://s3.photobucket.com/user/lightpoint/media/45b16549-6b33-4cfb-bd8e-499cc69227ae.png.html)

 

*

**Livia Auger,[who needs to think fast ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8911861/chapters/20416363) and to [roll SAN: ](https://call-of-cthulhu-d100.obsidianportal.com/wikis/sanity)**

**Doodles...**

[](http://s3.photobucket.com/user/lightpoint/media/c537b5d1-8ee9-48a9-b44a-6f82457b298b.png.html)

**The obligatory, 'get some damn sleep gurl' pic:**

[ ](http://s3.photobucket.com/user/lightpoint/media/91157a21-a4e7-4fbf-aece-e424c90db595.png.html)


End file.
